


A Double Date With Reindeers

by rachelle (stevebuckyrach)



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bucky admires, Bucky's a bit of an asshole, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve sweats, Yes I'm fully aware it's past Christmas, happy happy happy, they don't date reindeers sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Christmas fic that I've only just got around to posting I KNOW I SUCK. </p>
<p>Bucky and Steve have a bit of Christmas decoration competition and their houses end up looking like the equivalent of matching Halloween costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Double Date With Reindeers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Double Date With Reindeers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236819) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



Steve wasn't competitive. Okay maybe he was but he wasn't usually competitive with his long-haired neighbour (with a jaw that could cut glass) that he'd only spoken to twice in his life. And that he was a little bit attracted to. A little bit. 

\-----

Bucky wasn't competitive. Okay maybe he was but he wasn't usually competitive with his adult child neighbour (with the biggest, blue eyes he'd ever seen) that he'd only spoken to twice in his life. And that he was a little bit attracted to. A little bit. 

\-----

Steve always had the prettiest decorations at Christmas. From lights to ornaments, Steve was known for it on Carnabell Road. He wasn't going to let some jerk move into the house opposite his and out-do him. Not this year, not ever.

\-----

Bucky found it fucking hilarious.

He wasn't sure when it was socially acceptable to set up his Christmas decorations so he waited.

And waited. 

Then one day he looked out of his window and there he was, the little (beautiful) guy from across the road putting lights up.

That night, Bucky set up his moving reindeers on the front porch and built the flashing archway that lit up with the words 'HAPPY CHRISTMAS!'. He also connected fairy lights to the front windows and the fencing around his garden. 

\-----

Steve watched in curiosity as his neighbour reached up to connect the archway to his fence. It was gorgeous. The archway.. obviously. As the guy tilted his head back pulling his hair up into a bun, Steve had no idea where to look. The apparent v-line being revealed? The stunning jawline that he really wanted to bite? The neck that he needed to ki- STEVE. 

Okay this was a problem. He was now incredibly hard and considerably annoyed because his neighbour was hot as fuck, he shouldn't have the best Christmas decorations too. 

The next day, Steve went to the store on a mission to find the least tacky but most impressive Christmas lights he could find. After being pushed around by some apparently crazed mothers, Steve selected a light-up snowman for his garden and some multicoloured lights to decorate the front porch and his windows. In your face, jerk. 

\-----

Bucky got back from Clint's place in the evening and he had to do a double take at the house opposite. 

Had the guy.. put up more decorations?

Maybe Bucky was being conceited but he was pretty sure that the guy had put more up to out-do Bucky's. Could he get any cuter?! Bucky was convinced not. 

The next morning, he grinned to himself as he walked to the shop. His garden and patio were already covered but there wasn't much Bucky liked more than a challenge so there he was, at 10am, surrounded by excitable children and flustered parents down the Christmas aisle. 

Bucky found a light-up Santa Claus who appeared to walk up and down the front of your house. Hoping he had a ladder somewhere, he picked up some plain white fairy lights before paying for them and walking home. 

In the late afternoon, Bucky was up a ladder, connecting the Santa lights to the building. Bucky knew that he totally should have done it in the daylight but he kept putting it off until it was going dark outside which was when he decided he had to move. 

So there he was, up a ladder in the kind-of-dark-but-not-quite-there, when he spotted his cute as a button neighbour watching him through the window. 

Bucky smirked at the little guy and gave him a mock salute before returning back to his decorating. 

\-----

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

The guy had seen Steve. But no it was worse than that, the guy had seen Steve watching him.

Technically it was the other man's fault for trying to beat Steve's lights again, but right now, that didn't help to fade the blush that was burning across Steve's face.

Steve hurriedly closed his curtains and couldn't tell if he was pissed off or in love with the stupidly attractive dickhead that he lived opposite to. Whatever he was feeling, he wasn't gonna let that jerk win this.

He met up with his best friend, Natasha, no they weren't dating, no they hadn't had sex, no they didn't want to fuck eachother, at the store.

"Don't you have your lights from last year?" Nat asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve who was searching through the large stack of tacky decorations.

"Yes." Steve stated, a small grin appearing on his face. 

Raising an eyebrow, Natasha smirked. "There's a story. I'm waiting."

"No story. C'mon," he smiled, picking up a box of reindeers that would stand on his patio. 

Natasha rolled her eyes but followed Steve to the checkout, "So you're not gonna tell me?"

His grin grew as he shook his head, leading them out the store.

It took Natasha about three seconds to register what was going on and Steve knew she was never going to let this go. 

"You're having a competition with the hot guy that moved in opposite you. A Christmas decorations competition." Her tone was dry and harsh but Steve was completely used to it and he actually loved that about her. 

Laughing, he rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you make it sound terrible."

"I don't think it's terrible. But I do think it's adorable. You look like such a couple." Natasha smirked as Steve tired to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Seriously, Rogers, it's the equivalent of a couples Halloween costume. I feel sick. The decorations match, maybe you and him could double date with the matching reindeers."

Steve knew Nat was exaggerating but he couldn't help the knotting feeling in his stomach. "No meddling, Tash. I mean it."

"Cross my heart." She smiled an evil smile. 

Yeah, as if. 

\-----

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to find his twinky neighbour and a redhead who could probably kill him with a look.

"Can I help?" He wanted to laugh at the look on his neighbour's face. This meeting was clearly forced.

Natasha smirked, "You're right, Rogers, he is hot."

"Natasha!" Steve exclaimed, an adorable blush settling on his cheeks. 

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, 'Natasha'." Bucky smirked at her. The irritated expression on Steve's face was all he cared about right at that moment. "Would that be all?" He sensed it wasn't so he leaned one arm against the door frame. 

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for botheri-" Steve's apology was cut off by Natasha.

"No. What's your name?"

"James Buchanan Barnes, ma'am."

"James, I was just wondering if you were aware that every single person who takes a glance at yours and Steve's houses, assumes you're dating?"

Bucky couldn't stop watching the little guy. Steve. Steve. Steve? Stevie. Stevie!

"I am indeed aware, yes."

"Good. It was lovely to meet you, handsome." Natasha winked at Bucky before walking off down the path. "See you later, Rogers!" She called, practically skipping down the road. 

\-----

Steve was sweating profusely and he was completely confused, anxiety taking over. Did James like Natasha? Did Natasha like James? Did James like him? Was James gay? No? Pan? Bi? Maybe he didn't even have a sexuality. Maybe he wasn't into anyone. Steve couldn't breathe. James was definitely flirting with Natasha and she was certainly flirting back so why did she leave him at James' door. Oh shit, he was at James' hou-

"You're cute when you're having an argument with yourself." James' comment shook Steve out of his own head. 

"Oh, y-yeah. Sorry. I'll g-go."

James smirked. "You couldn't get any cuter, Stevie."

"What about Natasha?" Steve regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth. What about Natasha? Steve, you can't be jealous before you're even dating him. 

James laughed, "Doesn't have a dick. Isn't a gorgeous blonde twink with serious blushing problems and great lips."

Steve thought he was gonna die. Seriously. "I-I-I? I?"

The mischievous grin on James' face grew wider as he stepped down to Steve's level. "I'm completely offended that you're still thinking about your friend, to be honest."

The words that came out of Steve's mouth weren't even English but he couldn't give less of a fuck when he was cut off by the other guy's lips being pressed to his. 

Steve kissed James back, gripping the front of the taller man's shirt to bring him closer. 

The feelings Steve were experiencing were like fireworks exploding inside him. He was pretty sure he was going to pass out. 

As the kiss deepened, Steve ran his hands up Bucky's chest, locking them behind his neck. 

\-----

Pulling away, Bucky grinned down at Steve, leaning his forehead on the little guy's. 

"Call me Bucky," he smiled before placing a single, more gentle, kiss to Steve's lips.

"Okay. Bucky. Yeah." Steve laughed, slightly flustered, before leaning up on his toes to kiss Bucky's cheek. 

Bucky ran a hand through Steve's hair. "Stevie, you're gonna go now because I don't want to go too fast with you and ruin whatever we could be, before we've even started."

Steve blushed again, looking up at him with massive blue eyes that Bucky knew he would never be able to say no to. "We don't have to do th-that stuff. We could watch a movie?" 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky shut his door before lacing his fingers through Steve's waiting for him to lead the way. This little guy was gonna be the death of him, Bucky knew it. "Got me whipped already, Rogers."

Even Bucky liked to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I'm gonna write an epilogue to this. At some point.


End file.
